


That One Kiss

by Violetez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Advisor Taehyun, Break Up, Chef Choi Soobin, Childhood Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Crying, Cuddling, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pianist Huening Kai, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetez/pseuds/Violetez
Summary: Where kai kisses his best freind to save him from the embarrassment....But that one kiss becomes the cause of everything.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	That One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Huening kai is a Pianist - 23 years old
> 
> soobin is a Chef - 25 years old
> 
> They've been best friends since kindergarten days.

In the crowd of people dancing, jumping and some making out soobin walked to the bar counter with wobbly steps. His eyes were almost closing but he still balanced himself somehow. After he reached the counter he immediately dropped his body on it.

"5 more shots.." he spoke as a hiccup left his mouth.

"Sir you're really drunk, and you already had 10 shots, having more can cause you damage." The waiter worriedly gazed at the drunk man infront of him.

Soobin doesn't usually drink this much.. heck he barely drinks, but today when he felt his heart cry as if fire was burning it, he couldn't think of any alternative than to make himself drunk to the core.

Walking into your boyfriend making out with his ex isn't the best experience in the world after all. So when he saw beomgyu in yeonjun's arm and them kissing, everything became blurry. He tried to ease the pain by taking a walk, eating 4 buckets of ice-cream, crying like hell but when none of these worked his mind immediately thought of this place, the city bar.

"Why does it matters to you if It cause me damage?? Your job is to give me my drink! Make it and give it to me!" Soobin never talks rude but right now his frustrated self could only split fire from his mouth.

"Sir I'm talking for your own good. I know I shouldn't but I fear one more drink and you'll lose your kidney. So please go home." The waiter said trying to convince soobin.

"Ughh okay fi-fine! If you don't want to I'll just ask someone else fo-for it." Saying so Soobin walked towards some couples dancing near him and shamelessly asked them to give him a drink who immediately shooed him away. Oh boy if he remembers any of it after sobering up he'll dig his own grave and burry himself inside it.

When none was listening to him he screamed with frustration and everyone's attention shifted to him. "Why can't you guys just give me a drink??? I lost my boyfriend now I can't even have a drink???"

And that's when a familiar figure popped up from the crowd before hastily making his way towards him.

* * *

After Soobin left Beomgyu immediately called Hueningkai to inform about what happened, knowing only Kai could help in this situation. Kai muttered some cursed words at beomgyu who kept apologizing, but of course Kai knew it was bound to happen. He knew from the very start so he couldn't blame it all on beomgyu either.

Kai knew Soobin would have his phone location on so finding him wasn't that hard. But when he reached the location he was shocked to see Soobin all drunk and in the middle of the crowd, creating drama. He immediately made his way towards him.

"Soobin hyung! What are you doing?? Are you okay??" He asked, balancing the older who he almost fell.

When Soobin recognized kai opening his eyes a little he grinned widely. "Kai! You're here! Look they wo-won't even give me my drink! I just want my drink.." he pouted and Kai couldn't help but feel bad for his best friend.

"Hyung.. you're already drunk." Kai turned around to the waiter. "How many drinks did he take?"

"Ten.." the waiter replied and Kai gasped.

"Hyung what the hell?! How are you still talking even?! You're not getting any more drink let's go home!" He said holding the older more closer.

"No!" Soobin frowned and freed himself from Kai before making his way towards the bar counter again." Give me more drink!! Why aren't you guys listening to me?? I just want my drink!" Soobin started asking the other waiters for drinks as well. Kai hastily walked to him before holding him again.

"Hyung! Someone might recognise you! Please let's go home?? Please??" He whispered to Soobin as the crowd of people were still looking at them. But Soobin was not himself to listen to Kai.

"NOOO!! I want my drink!!" He freed himself from Kai again.

"Why ain't you guys giving me a drink?! Did that fucker yeonjun tell you not to?? That goddamn CEO! First he took my boyfriend! My love! and now my drink as well?? WHYYY!!!" Soobin whined loudly and Kai facepalmed from pure embarrassment when the whole crowd started whispering.

'Wait! Isn't he the famous Chef? What was his name? Choi Soobin?? I saw him on TV once!'

'Is he talking about the CEO Choi Yeonjun?'

'They cheated on him? Poor boy.'

"Hyung!! Shut up please! You're gonna cause trouble! Let's go!" Kai tried dragging him, pulling him by his hand, his waist even but the older kept whining and walking towards the counter again and again.

"Leave me Kai!! You're bad! Even you won't give me a drink!!" Soobin yelled and Kai kept trying to shut his mouth somehow.

"Hyung please shut up! You're embarrassing yourself! Let's go home and we'll talk after you wake up please!!"

"I need to forget about it! It hurts Kai! That mf stole my boyfriend! And they were fucking kissing behind my back! Can you believe it?? If I find that rascal again I'll make him suffer! I'll cute his fingers!!.. no! I'll cut his dick– " finding no other way to shut him up.. Kai did what first came in his mind.

He kissed him.

He was planning on just shutting him up and pull away but his eyes widened when Soobin pulled him even more closer, kissing him harder. And the crowd cheered behind them and after a while eventually went to mind their own business.

Kai tried pushing the older off him who was now licking his lips with his tongue, but it was of no use. Kai gasped when soobin bite on his lower lip and soobin found the opportunity to enter Kai's mouth. For sure Soobin was hella drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't be kissing his best friend for years like this.

Kai squirmed for a while, trying to stop him but eventually melted into the kiss, kissing back slowly. A small noise escaped Kai's mouth as Soobin explored every part of his mouth with his skillful tongue. He grabbed soobin's hair as the latter pulled him closer by his waist, leaving no gap between them. Soobin broke the kiss only to trail sloppy kisses down Kai's jaw and neck area and that's when the realisation clicked in Kai.

He pushed soobin with as much force as possible which led soobin on falling on the ground. "Soobin!" Kai went to check up his best friend who... fell asleep right then and there. And Kai started whining loudly.

* * *

Soobin woke up the next day with a mild headache. He felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. Sitting up on his bed, he grabbed his head and gave it some hits trying sooth the pain.

"Headache? That's normal after you get drunk like a 'madman'." Soobin flinched slightly when Kai entered the room, a tray in his hand with a glass of what looked like lemon juice to soobin and sandwiches in a plate.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" He asked, flickering his eyes to get a clear vision.

Kai put the tray beside soobin's bed table before opening the certains of the room and the room lightened up immediately. "Oh.. so you don't remember anything?" Kai asked.

Soobin looked at him confused and started thinking if he's forgetting anything. Soon he remembered. His eyes started getting weepy as memories from past night flashed infront of his eyes.

"Oh.." is the only thing that left his mouth.

Kai's gaze softened. He sat beside soobin on the bed and put a hand on Soobin's lap, squeezing it slightly to calm the older. "Binnie.. you knew this was coming right? We both knew... I told you not to tie him with you, at the end you'd be the one getting hurt and now look at the situation? Only you're hurt"

"I know" soobin's lips quivered slightly. "But I really loved him Kai... I chased after him for more than 6 month, I thought maybe he'll give me a chance—maybe will learn to love me someday.. but..but–" soobin held onto the blanket with a tight squeeze. Kai noticed the tears threatening to fall soobin's eyes so he embraced him tightly.

"Hyungie.. beomgyu already told you he wasn't sure if he'll ever love you so I can't blame him either, but yes him going on and kissing yeonjun while he was still in a relation with is very wrong and it can't be justified. I'm angry at him for that... But hyung, it's time for you to let him go." Kai broke the hug to look at soobin with a warm contempt smile, nodding his head to convince the older.

Soobin looked at Kai, still not wanting it all to end. But he knew what was for the best, so he nodded back as drop of tears fell from his brown orbs. After about 10 min to soobin crying and Kai rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him, soobin finally calmed down.

"Okay enough of crying. Here, have this lemon juice. It can help your headache and also I made you your favourite cheese sandwich! I know it's not as good as you can make but I still tried! Now stop crying, it already got cold! It won't taste good if you don't eat now." Kai pouted making soobin smile.

"Okay sorry Chef Kai Kamal Huening, I'll eat it right away." Soobin said taking the plate from Kai's hands.

Kai chuckled. "I'm a pianist not a Chef. Stop teasing me." Kai said making Soobin chuckle too.

Soobin finished the sour lemon juice with a funny expression at which Kai couldn't help but giggle. As soobin was eating his sandwich another memory from past night flashed in his mind making him choke on his sandwich. Kai's eyes widened as he rubbed the older's back hastily.

"Kai, why do I remember us kissing last night???" Soobin asked making Kai freeze. Kai looked at him wide eyed.

"Ah–about that.. you see.." Kai closed his eyes shut and Soobin looked at him horrified.

"WE KISSED?? WHAT?? HOW EVEN??" soobin practically started yelling.

"Calm down! Let me explain!! You were embarrassing yourself a lot and blabbering about what happened continuously. I was worried someone might recognise you so I did what came in my mind at that moment.." Kai pouted, looking down embarrassed. "Beside I was gonna pull away but YOU were the one kiss–kissing me harder!"

"Ahhh you could've knocked me out Kai! Or do anything else why would you kiss me!!" The brown haired covered his face with both hands from embarrassment. Kai chuckled at him before removing his hands from his face.

"Binnie hyung it's fine! We can just pretend it never happened. And since you were mildly drunk I'm sure the memories are vivid.. I remember more than you." Kai murmured the last part and blushed remembering how they were literally eating eachother's face last night.

Soobin looked at him from under his bangs, then lied down and covered his face with a pillow. "No no no It shouldn't have happened!!" He wailed.

"Don't be so dramatic soobin! And besides It was just one kiss that I'm sure you don't even remember properly. And don't worry nothing is gonna change from that.. one kiss." Kai said.

Soobin peaked from under his pillow. He sighed before getting up and sitting again. "Okay let's pretend it never happened.." He said blushing.

"I already told you." Kai flicked soobins head lightly which made the older yelp. Kai ruffled soobin's hair a bit before kissing his forhead, a thing he does everyday out of habit.

"Now go and fresh up. I'll go home." Kai got up to leave the room but stopped after reaching the door. He turned around and looked at soobin, who questionably looked back at him.

"Btw you have a problem. Some people did recognise you yesterday and now the news about you and Yeonjun are everywhere. The media will probly expect some answers so be ready." He finished and walked out of the room leaving Soobin to mess his hair frustratedly.

* * *

To discuss the situation yeonjun called Soobin and they fixed a meeting. Soobin chose his own restaurant as their meeting place. The older felt nervous being alone so he called Kai to join them.

After Soobin reached there the first thing he noticed is their interlocked hands, which they immediately broke after spotting Soobin. They both kept apologizing but that only made soobin's heart ache with pain. When he was in the verge of turning around and run he felt someone grabbed his arm, hueningkai. And now they were sitting on a table opposite of eachother, with Kai squeezing soobin's hand from time to time to calm the older.

"Soobin.. I know what I did—"

"Can we discuss on the topic that we're here for? What should we do about media?" Kai shamelessly interrupted beomgyu.

"Actually" yeonjun started, and Kai felt soobin tense up, so he started rubbing his thumb on soobin's hand which calmed the older a bit. Yeonjun continued. "We're not here for that. I can easily handle the issue. But.. we're here to apologize to Soobin, to talk to him properly."

Kai glanced at Soobin, expecting a reaction or an answer, cause he knew this talk could help Soobin move on from the pain. After some second soobin looked up and glanced at the couple Infront of him. He took a deep breath before answering. His voice shaky, "It's.. it's fine. Besides, I am at fault too. I should've let beomgyu go when he told me he loved you 1 month ago. But I held onto him, tied him up with me. Beomgyu told me at the very first that I shouldn't expect anything from him.. from this relation and yet I did.."

At that beomgyu's eyes started getting teary. "No soobin. I knew you loved me but still I used you as a source of rebounding... That was wrong of me. I thought maybe somewhere along the way I'll fall in love with you and I do love you soobin.. just not the way you want." He finally looked up at his (ex). " I'm sorry for this.. and about yesterday as well. I know you don't usually drink so it must've been hard on you. But Soobin trust me I didn't mean to kiss Yeonjun while I was still with you... It just happened and.. and.. I'm just sorry, really sorry Soobin."

Both beomgyu and soobin started crying after that. Soft sobs leaving their mouth as beomgyu gripped on his thighs tightly, eyes closing shut, and soobin holding Kai's hands with more force. No matter what happened, beomgyu cares for Soobin and soobin is aware of that. Cause since they've met, beomgyu always took care of him, that's one of the reason soobin had hopes in this relation but now he knows beomgyu only cared for him as a friend.

"I forgive you." Soobin voiced some moments after, making everyone's eyes go wide.

He continued. "We both were at fault in here, and I knew this was coming anyway. So yeah.. I forgive you. And you're free to go." Soobin said making Kai smile.  
  


Later when Beomgyu asked if they could still keep in touch soobin agreed. They were both mature and understanding. So this break up wasn't as messy. Yeonjun apologised to soobin as well and of course, soobin forgave him too. They bid their farewells after discussing about how they were gonna handle the media. Which wasn't much hard to do.

* * *

It took soobin 2 months to get over beomgyu completely. At first he was a mess, a complete mess. But as they say, time heals everyone. It healed him too but a big part of that was, Hueningkai. 1 month after his break up soobin asked Kai to move in with him. "I feel lonely in this big house all alone." That is what he said when Kai asked why. Kai didn't thought much into that since he spend most of his time at soobin's house anyway.

"Why did I move in with you? You're even more clingy now. Always sticking to me like gum." Kai said as soobin hugged him tightly and rubbed their cheeks together. They were both laying on the couch because Soobin wanted to watch a movie. But because of soobin's clingy behaviour they ended up cuddling in not even a minute.

"Shut up. I'm not that clingy. I was always like this." Soobin said hugging Kai even tighter if that is possible.

"No you're getting more clingier day by day. You always find excuses to cuddle me, like right now."

"Shut up I know you like cuddling me." Soobin said confidently.

Kai did like it.. before. But now he feels a strange feeling in his chest whenever Soobin would get close to him.

It all started 3 months ago, after that one kiss and Kai isn't okay with any of it. Heck, he's afraid of it.

"No I don't, you're assuming things now dumbo." Kai said and tried to free himself from Soobin's grip.

"Hey! Stop kidding and let me focus on the movie!." Soobin said pulling Kai in his arms again who was getting up from the couch. As he did so, Kai ended up on top of him, chest pressed together and face some hair bright away. Soobin's hands were on Kai's waist securing him so he won't fall off the couch.

Kai's eyes widened in shock at their proximity. There, the strange feeling started bubbling up in his chest and stomach again, making his heart race. He flinched slightly when soobin brought his hand to his forhead.

"Are you okay Hueningie? Your face is really red and hot too. Do you have a fever???" Soobin asked with concern and Kai hastily got up from the embarrassing position.

"I'm– I'm fine. It's because it's hot in here." Kai said, his eyes moving from left to right as he fanned his face.

Soobin gave him a poker face. "Kai it's winter."

"And?? What about it? I always feel hot." Kai said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well... True. You rarely wear any winter clothes." Soobin said nodding his head. "Okay now come, let's finish the movie." He continued, opening his arms for the younger so they could cuddle again. Kai rolled his eyes before dropping on his arms, with a racing heart that went unnoticed by soobin.

* * *

"You don't understand Tyun! I can't be in love with my best friend! It's wrong!" Kai protested when Taehyun, another best friend of Kai said they were pretty much in love with eachother. They were currently sitting in a cafe, the warm sunlight of winter that entered thru the cafe glass embracing their body.

"Who said that? Most people falls in love with their best friends. Even in every book or novel I read those are always best friends falling for eachother. what's wrong with that?" Taehyun asked while sipping his Espresso Americano.

Kai looked at him speechless. "Why comparing books to real life situation?!"

"That's because books are written inspired from real life situations." Taehyun stated.

"Ughh... No I don't think I'm in love with him. It all started from that one kiss. I'm sure it's just my addled mind playing with me." Kai spoke in denial.

"I don't think so. Remember you told me you had a crush on soobin when we were in high school? I think you've always been in love with him Kai. Just too dumb to notice." Taehyun uttered, his lips forming a thin line as he looked at Kai.

"That was 6 years ago!!"

"You stay with him all the time. You become a mess whenever he's sick. Last time you took care of him when he was sick and almost got yourself sick as well."

"We're friends! Of course I'd do that!"

"You kiss his head almost everyday."

"We're friends tyun! It's normal!"

"Oh really? You never kiss my head tho." Taehyun raised an eyebrow making Kai freeze.

"That's because... Because–" Kai frowned. Trying to find something.  
  


For some minutes it stayed silent between the two. Kai's head in his hands as he sighed deeply. Then he spoke. "I'm confused...I thought my feelings for him were long gone."

Taehyun went to hold Kai's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's fine Kai. You just need to figure out your repressed emotions."

\- - -

Later that day when Kai went home he was surprised to see soobin sitting infront of his piano. He was so focused on playing that he didn't notice Kai entering the dining room. Kai was even more shocked to hear soobin play it quite well.

"I didn't know you could play." He asked after reaching the piano.

"Wh-when did you get here??" Soobin jumped back in surprise.

"Just a while ago, when you were so focused on playing. You play well" Kai gave soobin a soft smile but furrowed his eyebrows questionably when the older started whining.

"Ughh did you hear it already?? It's not fair!"

"What? Did I do something wrong??" Kai asked.

Soobin side eyed him for a second, resting his head on the piano. "Your birthday is next week and I was supposed to play this for you on your birthday.. as a birthday present. But you already heard it! It took me 10 days of continuous practice to learn this AHHH!"

Kai's eyebrows unfurrowed in understanding and lips formed a 'O' shape. He started chuckling before sitting on the piano infront of soobin and patted soobin's tummy affectionately.

"Aigo my binnie hyung is so cute! He learned how to play piano for me?? I'm so touched!" He made a fake crying face at which soobin smacked his shoulder lightly.

Kai giggled before speaking, "Okay kidding. But I'm really touched. And since I already heard it how about you play it for me now and..give me another present for my birthday??" He wiggled his eyes at the older.

"What present?" Soobin raised one brow.

"Well, I don't know. How about granting one of my wish on my birthday??" Kai offered. Soobin eyed him suspiciously but agreed anyway, making the younger grin in victory.

Soobin started playing after muttering a 'this is my first time and I wasn't done learning it' and Kai's breath hitched. He looked absolutely ethereal. Eyes focused on the piano, bangs covering half of his eyes and... very unfair to him, soobin was wearing his turtleneck black sweater which makes him look hotter than he already is. Kai knew Soobin was handsome, but something in that moment made him even more beautiful. Maybe the fact that Soobin was playing him his favourite song, that he learned for him only, that he wouldn't do for anyone else but him only. He felt tears forming in his eyes and tried blinking them away.

Kai finally understood what was happening. He was in love with his best friend. Maybe always has been. But locked his feelings deep somewhere in his chest for the sake of his 'friendship'. That kiss just helped unlocking his suppressed feelings for his best friend.

When Soobin was done playing the piano he looked up at Kai for some reaction. But the younger was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "What?" He asked softly.

Kai shook his head. "Nothing. It was beautiful."

It was nostalgic how they both looked into eachother's eyes for the next few minutes with a tint of smile. And it looked like that smile wanted to say many words... But all left unspoken in that moment.

* * *

"Yah!" Soobin suddenly yelled making Kai, who was sitting on the kitchen chair drinking his grape juice almost choke.

"What the hell hyung???" Kai snapped while wiping the juice from the side of his lips.

"Why are you ignoring me??" He asked. Kai's eyes widened a bit before he looked away from the older.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ignore you hyung?"

"You definitely are from the past 6 days. I was gonna ignore it thinking it might be my misunderstanding but you haven't talk to the whole day! We're not gonna pretend like we don't exist in the house when your birthday is literally in half an hour!!"

Kai didn't intend to ignore Soobin. But with his feelings all over the place it was hard to think straight. His heart would beat so loud whenever soobin is close to him that he was sure soobin could hear it. And his mind kept reminding him soobin doesn't like him that way. So he tried his best to stay away from the older. Which was a very stupid idea. He would often stay at Taehyun's house and whenever he's home, he'd pretend falling asleep or stay busy on his phone. He himself didn't know why he was doing so but he did what came in his mind.. like always.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Soobin asked, his gaze hard and serious, demanding an answer.

Hueningkai looked up from the ground to meet soobin's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something.. anything but no words formed in his mouth. It's as if something was stopping him from saying anything, a feeling, or a fear maybe?

"Nothing hyung. It's nothing." The look soobin gave him after he replied almost made him cry. He wanted to scream and tell everything, every emotion and fear that was in his heart to soobin, but his voice got buried in his throat with a lump forming there.

Soobin left without saying a word and slammed his door shut making Kai flinch. Finally the tears fell down from Kai's eyes and let's say for the next 30 min he stayed in the same position with his gaze staring particularly into nothing.

After 30 min Kai was puzzled to see Soobin coming out of his room with a small cake in his hand.

"Happy birthday to you." Soobin walked towards Kai. "Happy birthday to you." He gave a tiny smile to Kai and that was it, Kai started sobbing. "Happy birthday dear Hueningie." Kai tried stopping the sobs that was leaving his mouth when soobin put the cake down and cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumb

"Happy birthday to you~" the older pressed their heads together.

"I know you must have a reason to ignore me. It's fine if you don't want to tell me right now hueningie. But you'll have to in future okay? For now let's forget about it and celebrate. We don't want the birthday boy crying all night now do we?" Soobin chuckled making Kai repeat the action.

"Thanks binnie hyung. And I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry." Kai apologised, his voice wobbly.

"It's fine Kai. For now let's focus on your birthday. I brought a gift for you btw." Soobin said after getting up from the position. 

Kai looked at him puzzled. "You already gave me my gift, and the other one will be when I ask right?"

"Well yes that's right but–" Soobin pulled out a small gift box from the kitchen drawer. "I thought why not another gift? I can just shower you with gifts anyways."

Kai blushed hard from the answer and tried turning his head so the older wouldn't notice. After patting his cheeks a few times he turned back around and gave soobin the brightest smile. He took the box from Soobin's hand and started opening it untidily.

Kai's lips parted in awe when he opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful _'four leaf clover'_ silver pendant.

"Remember when we found the lucky four leaf clover together? When I saw this I immediately remembered that. So I thought why not buying it as a present for your birthday?" Soobin rubbed his nape, a tint of redness on his cheeks.

Kai's eyes sparkled as he looked at soobin, maybe because of the new forming tears and happiness all together, his eyes were indeed sparkling. "Help me wear it?"

Soobin put the small pendant on Kai's neck and stood infront of him. "How is it? Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." Kai answered and hugged soobin, wrapping his hands around the older's neck. "And I missed you.. I'm really sorry."

"Hey. It's fine okay? Didn't I say forget about it for now?" Soobin said and Kai hummed softly. "Btw It's a couple pendant but we can make it a friendship pendant. I'm wearing the other part right now."

"Really?? Show me." Kai said and pulled back from the hug only to get pulled in again by his pendant. He looked down to see his pendant tangled with the other part of it that he supposed was Soobin's. Soobin's pendant was equally beautiful. It was a heart shaped pendant with the middle part of it empty to fit the four leaf clover pendant on it. Those pendant really reminded him of the time they found the lucky leaves. He was only 18 and soobin 20 at that time. He remembers giggling like a child and jumping in soobin's arm, telling him how lucky they actually are to find the leaves.

Kai's breath hitched when he looked up from the pendant to soobin's face. He started regretting immediately because his face was merely an inch apart from Soobin's, their nose touching. But what made him confuse and his heart jump out of his chest was how soobin wasn't looking at his eyes.. but his lips. Kai's gaze unconsciously shifted to soobin's lips as well. And he wondered, wondered what would happen if he just moves a little bit forward, they're just a hair’s breadth away anyway so it wouldn't be that hard, he wondered what would happen if he smacks their lips together and say express every words of his heart thru the kiss.

But all his thoughts died down when the older cleared his throat making Kai come back to reality. His eyes widened before he hastily tried untangling the pendants. After getting it untangled they both jumped back in their earlier position.

"Your– yours one is beautiful too hyung.. umm.. thanks for this. It's really a great present for me." Kai cursed under his breath or stuttering.

"You're welcome." Soobin replied softly but quickly.

After some painful moments of awkward silence soobin candled the cake that he specially made for Kai. They cut the cake and not much later fell asleep. But no one knows how they ended up on Soobin's bed, cuddling under the warm blanket. But after a whole week they both slept well.

* * *

It snowed the whole night making the city shine with white glittering snow. The scene was so beautiful it made Kai's birthday even more special.

Even tho Kai didn't want to celebrate his birthday, soobin insisted. Saying it'll be only them and their friends. But what Kai didn't expect was for Beomgyu and Yeonjun to there beside Taehyun in the (small) party. But it was nice seeing Soobin joke and laugh with the couple as if none of the past incidents ever happened. Kai of course didn't mind them there as long as soobin was fine. Besides they were his friends too.

When Soobin said it'll be very casual party he didn't lie. It was just the 5 friends who talked a lot about their life events, throwing jokes here and there, drinking, cause how is it a party without drinks? And laughing together. Kai played the piano for them all, while Soobin made them special dish when the other 3 asked them to do so. It felt nice, and Kai didn't regret agreeing to soobin's idea of this party.  
  


"Did you ask him yet?" Taehyun asked Kai when Beomgyu and Yeonjun went to help Soobin, leaving them alone in the room.

"Obviously not." Kai fiddled his fingers. "I'm a bi afraid" he muffled.

"Afraid of what?

Kai sighed and turned around to face Taehyun. "What if it ruins our friendship? I don't want to lose what we have because of these stupid feelings?"

"Well it's already affecting your friendship tho. Soobin told me you ignored him for a whole week." Taehyun said making Kai's eyes go wide. "What? Not my fault you guys tell me anything and everything." He shrugged and Kai groaned.

"But as I was saying. You both are grown up and mature. Soon you'll go and look for partners in life. And since you already have feelings for him why not try it out? It'll be more easier because you guys have a special bond that's rare to find these days.. and I'm sure soobin will give you a chance." Taehyun stated with careful enunciation and Kai looked at him with an amused expression.

"Sometimes you really amaze me with your advices.. That's why I always come to you my best friend!" Kai exclaimed and hugged his best friend enthusiastically.

Taehyun opened his mouth to say something but the other three came back, interrupting them.

They played some random games after that while eating the dishes the famous chef made for them.

They left after a few hours when it was already afternoon. Beomgyu and Taehyun were both a bit drunk so yeonjun took the responsibility to take them both home. Taehyun of course winked at Kai before leaving, signing him to do his work.

After they left soobin practically dragged Kai out to play with the snow. Kai let him.

\- - - - -

It's funny how Soobin turns into a small child whenever he sees snow. It's like a child found his favourite candy. They made a big snowman with the snow and decorated it. Made small snow balls and played 'snow ball fight' with it. It was just beautiful with the calm sunlight, the white glittering snow and them giggling like fools.  
  


"Hyung." Kai called as they both were lying down on the body of the snow together, panting because of all the playing. Soobin hummed in reply.

He looked up at at the older who's gaze was fixed towards the sky. "Can I ask for my gift now?

Soobin looked down at Kai, giving him a small smile and nodded his head.

Kai got up from the ground and helped soobin up as well. He opened his mouth to say what he's supposed to but the words got caught in his throat again as his heart started racing like fire. 'no no nooo not now' he yelled in his mind.

Soobin noticed that and took Kai's hand in his own. "What is it? You don't have to be so nervous.. it's just me, your binnie hyung." He gave Kai a smile again, the same smile that makes Kai relax, makes Kai love him a bit more. 

Kai visibly relaxed at that. 'that's right. It's just soobin hyung, I can say it.' kai repeated in his mind before looking up at Soobin. He took a deep breath.

"Can you give me 5 dates??" He quickly spoke and soobin looked at him confused.

"5 dates?"

Kai sighed. "Hyung... I know it mig– might sound strange to you but.. I.. I love you. Not as a friend... I love you as more than a friend. And I know you don't see me in that way but can you please give me a chance? I can– I can try to make us work.. we'll look for partners in future anyway. So can you please give me a chance too?? Look you can't say no because you said you'd grant any of my wish!" Kai finished at closed his eyes nervously, cursing in his mind for stuttering like hell.

It stayed silent for a while before soobin spoke again. "Since when?

Kai started regretting asking soobin. What if his answer is no? What if soobin gets angry at him? He hesitantly answered with his gaze down. "I don't know.. I just realized after.. the kiss, but maybe I fell for you a long time ago.. without knowing." 

....

After some more minutes of silence the older spoke again.

"How about 200 dates? Or 300 maybe?" Soobin asked with a poker face.

"Huh?" Kai looked at him completely bewildered.

"Idiot." Soobin let out a soft chuckle and Kai felt his world shift on its axis when Soobin pulled him closer by his waist and pressed their lips together.

He pulled back shortly after. Kai gave him a look as if he's seen a ghost and soobin bit his lips to suppress a chuckle.

"What?? How– when?? why even???" Kai tried finding words.

Soobin went to fix Kai's muffler on his neck, putting it in place for him. "Well it's indeed a bit confusing for me too. After that kiss I don't know why I kept thinking of you.. differently, I tried stopping myself but couldn't of course. After some time I figured out I have feelings for you.. since when? I don't know too. We've been together our whole life so it's hard to tell when I fell for you."

"Then why didn't you say anything? Tell me anything?" Kai asked and soobin cupped Kai's cheeks with both hands.

"Because I was scared.. I didn't wanna chase after my love and get heartbroken again. I didn't want to lose our friendship."

Kai processed the absurd situation and started giggling, he immediately opened his mouth to explain when soobin raised one brow at him questionably. "I was scared for the exact same reason as well. But Taehyun told me to just go for it.. so I did."

Soobin looked at him amused. "You always just go for it ha? First, kissed me impulsively and now confess to me like that too."

"Guess me being impulsive isn't always bad then." Kai grinned and went for a kiss again , this time taking soobin by surprise. Soobin relaxed soon and kissed back.

The kiss was sweet and soft, nothing like the first time they kissed when soobin was drunk. It was full of feelings and affection that made Kai's legs jiggle and almost give up standing. Soobin seemed to notice because he pulled Kai more closer and supported him by his waist. They pulled down only to connect their lips again and again.

Soobin pressed their forheads together after breaking the kiss and gave out a tendering smile to Kai who returned it immediately.

"Let's stay together forever." Kai whispered.

"As if we wouldn't have." Soobin rolled his eyes making Kai giggle. "Seems like this lucky leaf pendant really brought luck to me." He said pulling out his pendant from under his shirt. "I wasn't planning on revealing my feelings but here we are."

Kai pulled out his own pendant too. "I'm never taking it off if it's this lucky." Kai chuckled and Soobin put a soft kiss on his forhead affectionately which made Kai's heart melt.

"I don't need any good luck charm as long as I have you by my side." He whispered in his ear. "Also.. I love you"

Kai blushed and looked shyly at Soobin "Me too"

There will be much time left to think about the future. But at that moment, under the warm sunlight, glittering white snow and winter bridge hitting their body, it was all perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time completing a fic. I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward to read >.<
> 
> i originally planned on posting this after a few days but thought why not today since it's valentine's day??
> 
> anyways please let me know if you guys liked it or not ^~^  
> and sorry if it didn't meet your expectations :"/


End file.
